


女王和她的流浪骑士

by IvySwearDaLove



Series: 漫威单章 [6]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySwearDaLove/pseuds/IvySwearDaLove





	女王和她的流浪骑士

我少女时期的幻想，行李长剑、皮袋酒囊，是七大王国里最浪漫的流浪骑士。

1.

拥挤狭窄的泥砖小道上车马擦着肩来来往往，把鲜花和水果从下城源源不断的运到王宫，带着几丝下城弥漫着花果香的清新空气，夹杂着仆人们洗到发白的粗布衣襟上淡淡的皂角味道。

银白的城堡外挂着金红色的旗帜，宽敞的城堡前，远道而来的贵族与骑士们带着随从与礼物陆续到来。

我站在房间彩色的玻璃花窗前往外看着，看着一张张熟悉或陌生、却千篇一律了无趣味的脸，听着骑士们身上的锁子甲随着走动的摩擦发出沙沙的响动、训斥仆人的吼声，还有城堡外的小道上偶尔传来生意人零星的叫卖声、车轮轧在石头上发出的挫动声。

丽安娜带着刚做好的礼裙进来：“殿下，礼裙都拿来了，您今晚想穿哪件？”

她是我的女仆，和我年纪差不多大。

我转过身看了两眼，指了指其中一件白色露肩的礼裙：“就这件吧，其他的先收起来。”

今天是我的成人礼，准确的说，是成人礼宴会开始的第一天。

七大国内的贵族与骑士收到邀请，带着厚重的礼物参加我的生日宴。

七天宴会过后，在我成年那刻，我将成为王储，七大国有史以来第一位女性王储。

我回到桌前，继续昨晚未完成的画。

画里是骑着骏马的骑士，他带着父辈留下的沉重铁剑，带着一袋浑浊的烈酒，走过七大国的每一寸土地，见过无数新奇的事物，参与过无数场精彩的战斗，也会毫不吝啬的向每一个需要帮助的可怜人伸出援手，是最浪漫的流浪骑士。

丽安娜收好礼裙，走到窗边替我关窗户。

“开着吧，”我拉住她的手腕，“外面空气好一些。”

丽安娜点点头，搭在窗边上的手放了下来，视线却定在窗外某处迟迟没有收回：“那是谁？好像从来没见过。”

我顺势看了一眼：“来自安格蒂斯的贵族，司默尔大人。三年前七大国签订和平协议的时候，他也在场。”说完，调侃的笑着看向丽安娜，“我记得你见到他的第一眼就芳心暗许了，怎么，最近又变心了？”

“不是他，是他身边那个。”丽安娜伸出手指了指。

“身边那个？”我很好奇，站在七大国最英俊的的司默尔大人身边，还有谁能引起丽安娜的注意。

那是个平民，穿着最普通的暗红色粗布衣裳，腰间挂着一把剑鞘磨得乌黑的长剑，脚上蹬着的靴子沾满了飞溅的泥点，那是司默尔那样的贵族绝不会沾上的。可他骑着马跟在司默尔身后，地位与他手下最尊贵的骑士一般无二。

“无名小卒吧。”我猜。

“我觉得不是，”丽安娜颇有兴趣的看着他，晃了晃脑袋，“能得到司默尔大人的看重，那就绝对不是一般人。”

我侧目瞥了一眼丽安娜一脸少女怀春的表情盯着司默尔那张太阳神一般的脸，不禁笑着回头多看了一眼。

那个人站在院子里，从城堡顶上照进来的阳光正好洒在他金色的头发上，暗红褪色的上衣在强烈的光芒下显出半分橘红。他仰起头，手挡在眼睛上方环视着城堡。

然后他看见了我，片刻过后，高耸的城堡脚下，那名年轻人放下手，冲着我行了个平民的礼节。

我笑着点头回应，关上了窗。

2.

宴会上，我再一次见到了他。

司默尔大人带着贵重的贺礼走到王桌前，说了一通毫无新意的贺词，无非是些祝我更加聪明美丽，我的王国将会因我而更加强大，希望七大国永结和平之类的。

我的父亲客气的回应了几句，挥挥手叫人把礼物抬了下去。

司默尔站在原地没动。

“还有一件事，”他微微侧过身去，身后，那个男人走了上来，有些紧张却掩饰不住兴奋的停在他身后的位置，“这位英勇的年轻人在我前来王宫的路上，从土匪手中救了我一命。我本想将他留在身边，但他执意要留在这里。所以我答应替他向尊敬的国王陛下要个封赏，希望您能让他加入您的骑士队伍。”

他搓了搓手，视线在司默尔和我父亲身上来回游移，显得局促不安。

我的父亲上下打量了他片刻，问道：“年轻人，司默尔大人手下有七大国最好的骑士团，你为什么不跟他走？”

“陛下，我的母亲在这里出生，她临终前曾一再要求我一定要回到这儿，效忠她的国王与国家。”

父亲点了点头：“你救了司默尔大人，足见你的勇敢与正直。你将和所有英勇的骑士一样成为我与公主最尊贵的客人。不过封赏这事，我想等到公主的生日宴会结束之后再另行举行，你应该不会等不及吧？”他说着，眼神却飘向一旁站着的司默尔。

司默尔狭长的绿眼睛眯了起来，半晌才僵硬的笑着道：“那是自然。”说罢带着他一同回到了座位上。

落座后，他不自然的在椅子挪动了两下，椅子发出丁点动静，他尴尬的抬了抬头，发现我正看着他。

他拘谨的朝我点头，我笑了笑，侧过头去趴在父亲耳边继续说话。

宴会后半程变成了舞会，我拒绝了几位年轻贵族的邀请，坐在几位贵族小姐中间，偶尔听听她们无聊的话题，其中大多数都离不开英勇无畏的骑士团和英俊性感的贵族绅士们。

我向大厅的其他方向看去，司默尔大人在人群的包围中，身边站着那个沉默微笑的年轻人。

他笑得很恭敬，但微微抿起的双唇和空无的眼神似乎与他之前的表现不符。

丽安娜看出了我的无聊，凑过来在我耳边低声说：“我刚刚听到了其他仆人的对话，他们说司默尔大人一直在褒奖那个平民，据说他身手了得，在司默尔大人的骑士团被山匪包围陷入苦战的时候，单枪匹马扭转了战局。而且，”丽安娜说着，故意卖起了关子，停顿了一会儿才继续说道，“他长得也蛮不错的，比司默尔大人就差了一点点。”

我忍不住笑出声来：“在你眼里没有人能赢过司默尔大人。”

丽安娜丝毫不介意我的调侃，冲我眨了眨眼睛：“要不要我去叫他宴会之后来见你？”

“不许你瞎闹！”

“好的，马上就去。”

3.

宴会散去，我在回屋的路上，在月光映照的花窗走廊尽头，见到了等候着的年轻人。

丽安娜悄悄退了下去，我在离他几扇窗之外的地方站了下来。

莹白的月光穿透彩色花窗，在他白皙的额前鼻尖沾上红色蓝色的微光。

“咳——”我轻轻发出点儿声响。

他转过身来，见到我一人站在走廊处，眼睛微微张大了些，攥了攥拳头向我走过来。

在我面前两步的距离，他站定行礼：“公主殿下。”

“你叫什么名字？”

“Hunter.”他抬起头来站得笔直，“听候您差遣。”

“陪我去散散步，Hunter.”

“是。”

4.

“听司默尔大人说，你救了他一命。”

“安格蒂斯来这里的路上山匪猖獗，我只是凑巧碰到。”

“司默尔大人带着七大国最好的骑士团，却被一群山匪包围，甚至陷入苦战，”我在他身侧的前方半步距离慢慢走着，仰脸沐浴月光，“你出现的确实及时。”

“最好的骑士团也有措手不及的时候。”他似乎没有在意我话中带刺。

我转过头看他：“安格蒂斯与我国交界处什么时候出现了山匪？我竟然从未听说过。”

他低下头来看我，眨了眨眼睛：“我不知道。”

也许是真的不知道。

我转回头去站定脚步，过了片刻轻声笑了笑：“我是太无聊了，又看多了阴谋诡计的故事，才会这样。希望你不介意。”

他微微垂眸：“不会。”

“不如给我讲讲别的事情吧。你去过七大国么？”

“除了奇拉格斯北边的三个镇子，那里是强盗和妓女的地盘。”

“那你应该有很多好故事可以讲。”我们在城堡前绕了一圈，回到门前的台阶上，我拾起裙边坐了下来，“介意给我多说一说么？”我拍了拍身边的地面。

他看了我一会儿，俊朗的脸上泛起笑容，在我身边半臂的距离坐下：“荣幸之至。”

5.

我抱着腿，脸侧搭在膝盖上，看着他棱角分明的侧脸在月光下如有魔力，金发染上淡白，变得柔和了许多。

他给我讲了很多故事，从他在安格蒂斯的酒馆与强收金币的恶霸打架，到被莫齐尔山脉的猎户当做猎物装进陷阱，再到他如何在母亲去世后，一个人翻越七大国最高的齐斯利山，从成群的雪狼口中逃生，一路走来西方……

他讲故事的时候脸上表情很丰富，语言实在表述的不尽兴时，还会用手比划两下。

天快亮时，最后一班换班的守卫看见了靠坐在城堡台阶上睡着的我们。

“殿下。”

值守把我喊醒，我坐直身体，肩上披着的他的外套掉了下来。

他似乎也刚刚醒来，见到值守站在面前，赶紧站起身，站到了我两步之外的地方。

我动了动僵硬的肩膀，把他的衣服卷起来搭在手上：“我会让丽安娜把衣服洗干净还给你的。丽安娜，你知道，昨天晚上去叫你的那个女孩子。”

他伸了伸手，但见值守还在，便没有再有什么动作，手垂了下去。

“不用麻烦，我自己洗就好了。”

我把衣服藏在背后。

“这是公主的命令。”

6.

我回到自己的房间时，丽安娜已经准备好了早餐，正在挑选我今天要穿的礼裙。

见我拿着Hunter的衣服，丽安娜的小脸上露出兴奋的表情，扔下手里的裙子就小跑过来，挑着眉毛问：“怎么样？昨晚聊得怎么样？我看见你们在门口坐了一晚上。”

我把衣服塞到她怀里，敲了敲她的脑门：“我们聊了什么是你该问的吗？洗衣服去，洗完给人家送回去。”

丽安娜摸了摸脑门，笑呵呵的走了出去。

我绕回到桌后，拿出还未画完的画。

画上的骑士已经有了轮廓，我给他的外套涂上了沾着阳光的暗红。

7.

第二天宴会上，我和Hunter站在人群两端，隔着人潮互相举了举杯。

司默尔大人似乎看到了我们的互动，在他耳边说了些什么，他便放下酒杯向我走了过来。

我看着他换上新的衣服，金色的头发梳理了一番，整个人精神极了。

他看着我的眼睛走来时，我不出意外的感觉心跳节奏有些不正常，以至于他和我说了什么我都没有听见，只记得我放下酒杯，问他：“要和我跳舞么？”

“荣幸之至。不过你知道，我没跳过舞。”

“猜出来了。不过既然你没和别的女孩子跳过舞……那我很荣幸拿走你的第一次。”

Hunter眨了眨眼睛，耳尖发红。

当晚宴会过后，他和我在城堡前继续昨晚没讲完的故事。

今天的Hunter比第一次见面时放松了许多，故事讲得更精彩了不少，我这才知道，原来我嫌少涉足的城外，有那么美丽精彩的世界。

我也才知道，Hunter不只是一个英勇的年轻人，他还有自己独特的幽默感，能让每个故事都充满欢乐。

天快亮时，我在城堡前的台阶上与他分别。

“我等下还有课程，不然我一定缠着你把故事讲完。”

他歪了歪头，笑着看我：“做公主不容易，等你上完课，我再给你讲。”

“好。”

8.

当天的课程安排很繁重。

母亲走后，父亲始终没有再娶，我成了唯一的继承人，整个国家的重担，迟早要传到我肩上。

所以每日的课程，父亲从不允许我缺席。不管是历史还是治国之道，他都为我安排的井井有条。

甚至连什么时候与我未来的骑士团交流，也排在我的日程表里。

这也是为什么我只有晚上才能去听Hunter讲七大国的故事。

那天我身心俱疲，提前离开了晚宴，叫丽安娜给Hunter捎了句话就睡下了。

这一觉就睡到了第二天上午，好在这天是我的休息日。

我本想邀Hunter一起参观城堡，顺便继续那个没讲完的故事，他在七大国边缘究竟看见了什么？七大国以外，是否还有什么？

可丽安娜找遍了城堡依然没有找到他。

我百无聊赖的走上城堡顶上最边缘处的平台，这里最靠近下城区，也能看到下城区的全貌。

城区小道两旁是拥挤的集市，我偶尔会在这里看看我的人民是如何生活的。

嘈杂声传来时，丽安娜正把一个新装满的花包香袋递给我。

我顺着声音传来的方向看了一眼，几个男人拿着棍子，把一个人围在了中间。

那人是Hunter。

我想起他在酒馆里打抱不平的故事，心想着这家伙大概又去见义勇为了。

不过那些人看起来凶神恶煞，应该不好对付。

正在我思考着，是叫守卫去帮忙，还是让他自由发挥的时候，他已经轻轻松松的打倒了大半。

我看见他用一边的墙角顺过来一根细铁杆，像是一旁坐着的老木匠用的什么工具。铁杆尖锐的一端顶在一人脖子上，那人扑通一声跪倒在地，膝盖不断的往后挪。

他应该在和那人说着什么，周围围观的人们笑得眯起了眼。

身后，最早被打倒的那个人爬了起来，摸出一把刀就要往他背上砍。

“哎！”我一急，扯下脖子上沉重的项链塞进手里的香袋，一把丢了下去，正砸在那人后脑。

结实的宝石项链加上下坠的力度，把那人砸了个够呛，发出一声闷哼，手里的刀一歪，掉了下去。

Hunter回头补了一拳，那家伙便趴在地上不再动弹了。

周围有人开始叫好，Hunter看了一眼泥泞的地面上干净的香袋，弯腰捡起，抬头看见城堡顶上的我，冲我举了举手里的香袋。

我朝他笑了笑，领着丽安娜回了房间。

那副还没画完的画上，骑士腰间的佩剑被擦掉，换上了一把略显滑稽的铁杆。

丽安娜从我背后瞄了一眼那副画，笑出了声：“他是不是和你小时候一直幻想的流浪骑士特别像？”

像么？

我幻想中的流浪骑士，勇敢正直，帮扶弱小，乐观无畏。

只是不知道他该长成什么样子，才配得上那样美好的心。

也许……

就是他的样子吧。

9.

今天是宴会的第五天，我让丽安娜帮我想办法搪塞一下，逃掉无聊的宴会，和Hunter偷偷跑到了下城区。

因为我生日的关系，下城区的宵禁令暂时解除了七天，宫里的赏赐不时的送到下城，不少人在城中心的空地上开起了小晚宴。

我穿着黑色的斗篷，宽大的帽子遮住了我的脸。我拉着Hunter的手挤进人群，他结实的身子挡在我身后，把我护在怀里，替我阻挡了许多人群的挤碰。

周围不少个头矮小的孩子们在大人的腿间钻来钻去，把一捧捧水果抱回自己家里。

一个小男孩儿贪心的抱起一壶酒，摇摇晃晃的从人群中间往外挤。大概是葡萄酒壶的盖子被人碰掉了，酒香溢了出来，有些醉人，他脚下一晃，直直摔了下去，怀里的酒壶翻倒，红色的酒液哗啦一下全都洒在了我的白裙子上。

“对不起，我……公主殿下！”

小男孩儿的声音惊动了人群，周围突然安静下来，所有人像被定住了一般纷纷看向我。

身后的Hunter在我耳边低声道：“殿下……”

“没事儿。”我侧过头去安抚了一声，“大家别愣着，那些王宫里的吃的，冷了可难吃的要死。我小时候半夜饿醒了经常去偷吃，真的很难吃。”

“公主殿下怎么会来下城区？”人群里有人问道，声音不只是因为紧张还是激动而有些颤抖。

“陪着宫里那些人吃了这么多天，吃来吃去都是一样的东西，换个地方才能吃出新鲜感啊。”我抓起一块腌肉放进嘴里，“都是我的子民，不能只陪着宫里那些，不管宫外的呀！说真的，大家再不吃真的都要冷掉了。”

人群中慢慢有了动作，但远不如刚才来的自在。

小男孩儿站起身来，凑到我跟前不住地道歉。

我撩了撩被弄湿的裙摆，一大块毫不规则的艳红色显得狼狈又丑陋。

想了想，我用杯子盛过酒来：“这条白裙子我一直不喜欢，但是配上红色很好看。”说着我用手指沾着葡萄酒，在裙子上涂抹了一会儿，红色的酒渍晕染开，我看见小男孩儿僵硬的表情放松了下来。

一旁的Hunter沉默的看着我的动作，暗红色的外衣在莹白的月光下，毫无生气。

我把酒杯递给小男孩儿，顺手摘了一串葡萄，拉着Hunter跑走了。

10.

离开下城区，我往嘴里塞着葡萄，和Hunter一起往远离人群的地方走着。

Hunter一反常态的一言不发，只跟在我身后安静走路。

我回头看他，他的表情看起来有些凝重，我叫了他两声，他才想刚刚听见一般抬头看我。

我在他嘴里塞了一颗凉冰冰的葡萄：“想什么呢，这么安静？”

“你在宫里的样子，和在他们面前的样子，不一样。”

我一愣，随即笑了起来：“这有什么好奇怪的？在宫里我要应付那些礼教礼仪，在宫外当然可以自由一些了。”

“那个小孩儿弄脏了你最喜欢的裙子。”Hunter接着说道，“你这几天都在穿这条裙子。”

“我知道，”我又往嘴里塞了颗葡萄，“裙子而已，找人再做一条一模一样的就是了。”

Hunter不再说话。

快到城外森林的时候，他突然拉住了我：“我们该回去了。”

我见他神情严肃，这才意识到我们已经离开王宫太远了。

更何况身边没有一个卫兵，他还没有带任何兵器。

“好。”

我刚转过身，就发现回去的路被人挡了起来，身后的森林里钻出来拿剑的士兵，把我们两个围了起来。

11.

Hunter带着我冲破包围的时候，身上被长剑划出了两三道血痕。

他不管不顾的拉着我的手往宫里跑着，伤口随着剧烈的运动撕裂开来，我闻到浓重的血腥味混着我裙角的葡萄酒香，刺鼻又醉人。

回到城堡时，父亲带着国王卫兵，把我们Hunter分别带回了房间。

“你是公主，是王位唯一的继承人！不顾自身安危私自跑出宫去，一个侍卫也不带，你在想什么？！”

我看着在我屋里走来走去焦虑不安的父亲，搓了搓裙摆：“我想着，趁着大家都在宴会上，应该不会有人注意到我。而且我没打算走太远，只是没有注意……”

“没有注意？！”父亲转回头来瞪了我一眼，“还有两天你就要成为王储！你将来还要照顾整个国家！这些小事都没有注意，我怎么敢放心的把国家交给你！”

……

我被父亲狠狠地教训了一晚上，第二天他下令，在查清昨晚的刺客之前，我不能离开城堡。

这是宴会的第六天，也是我第一次被父亲训斥的头都抬不起来。

12.

晚上的宴会，我借口受惊过度，没有参加。

父亲来看过躺在床上脸色苍白的我后，安慰我好好休息，城堡里很安全，再三叮嘱守卫后才离开。

我叫丽安娜早些回家休息，锁上房门回到了床上。

没过多久，我听到有人在敲着我的窗户。

我放下手里的书，翻身下床，打开窗户一看，竟然是Hunter.

“你爬窗户干什么！”这可是四层楼啊！

我把他拽了进来，关上窗户。

“宴会上没看见你，丽安娜说你不舒服，我不放心。”

站在我房里的Hunter十分不自在的攥着拳头，像是第一次出现在宴会厅时那样局促不安。

我给他倒了杯水：“别紧张，四层楼都爬上来了，站在屋里怎么反倒紧张起来了？”

他接过杯子一口喝完，耳尖依然血红。

我拉开椅子和他并排坐了下来。

“昨晚谢谢你了。伤怎么样？上药了吧？”

“嗯，昨晚回去就有人给我看过了，伤口不深，恢复的差不多了。”

我瞥了一眼洁白的纱布，他刚才徒手爬上四楼，绷带上竟然没有新血渗出。

“嗯，没事儿就好。”我低下头，心里有些话想要脱口而出，又被我强行压了回去。

“我听丽安娜说，国王昨晚训斥了你很久……”

“是啊，身为王储，警觉性太差，确实该骂。”我看向他，“有很多人想要我的命。”

Hunter的眼皮一跳：“幸好昨晚你没受伤。”

“没错。”

我们两个沉默了半天，Hunter又给自己倒了杯水，问我：“你父亲还说你什么了？”

“没什么，就是些责任之类的话。”我挺了挺胸，仰着头深吸了口气。

“怎么了？”他很警觉的帮我拍了拍后背。

“没什么，只是有些……绷得太紧了。”丽安娜走的太早，我还没来得及换下裹身的衬裙，此时胸腔里像憋着些什么东西，胸口鼓鼓胀胀的，勒的我喘不过气。

Hunter似乎没有听懂我的意思：“王储的责任重大，确实绷得太紧了。也许你该松开束缚，好好休息一下。”

我心里一动，歪着头看他：“你愿意帮我松一松么？”

13.

卧室的门关着，远处宴会厅的嘈杂和灯光也全部关在了门外。屋里熄了灯，淡白色的月光从半敞的窗户照进来，安静的像我幻想过无数次的初夜。

我站在镜子前，任由身后的Hunter替我解开了外面的长裙，又一根根松开衬裙的绳子。

我看不见他修长手指的动作，但快速松开的衬裙足以让我想象到他有多熟练。

他穿着白色的上衣，领口开到胸口，低着头认真的解开衬裙后，下巴抵在我头顶，两只手绕到前面来握住了我的肩膀。

我抬着手护在胸前，转过身去抬眼看他。

他不知从哪里拿出了我之前丢下城堡的香袋，取出了那条染满了花香的宝石项链，戴在了我的脖子上，冰凉的石头惹得我微微一颤，向他靠了靠。

我伸手去脱他的上衣。

柔软轻薄的白色布料丢在地上，和我的衬裙搭在了一起。

他火热的身体紧贴着我的，灼人的温度随时可以把我融化。

“你确定……？”

我抱紧了他。

他身上有一股淡淡的香味，我想了很久，那是安格蒂斯的山里特产的自然木香所生产的熏香，味道独特却很淡，罕见到我至今只闻过两次。

他把我抱着放到床上时，我揽着他的脖子问他：“Hunter，你有没有骗过我？”

他清澈的眼睛看着我的，半晌才道：“我去过奇拉格斯北边的三个镇子。”

我看了他一会儿，拉过他的脖子吻住了他。

14.

宴会第七天，也是最后一天。

我在宴会上被父亲亲手戴上王储的冠冕，成为七大国历史上唯一一个，正式的女性王储。

也是在宴会上，司默尔大人被查出在我和父亲的酒里下毒。

他的人被父亲安排好的守卫全部拿下，人群里的Hunter也没有例外。

父亲站在司默尔面前，沉声喝道：“安格蒂斯曾经很积极地签订了和平协议，你这样做，是在让你的王蒙羞。”

司默尔冷笑了一声：“女人为王，才是让你的国家和七大国蒙羞！”

我站起身，接过丽安娜递来的、司默尔为我准备的毒酒，走到他面前，将整杯酒洒在了他脸上。

带着剧毒的酒液流进他的眼睛、耳朵、嘴巴，他痛苦的尖叫着，被守卫拉进了地牢。

其他人也被挨个带走，我站在父亲身边，看着Hunter被守卫拖着离开了宴会厅。走出大门的时候，他回头看了我一眼。

而我的成人礼，就这样结束了。

15.

父亲下令，第二天一早便把司默尔大人和他的手下全部处决。

当晚，我私入地牢，见了Hunter最后一面。

“我再问你一次，有没有骗过我。”

他看着我的眼睛，沉默了很久，久到我以为他不打算回答我的问题。

然后他说。

我爱你。

16.

我放走了Hunter.

在天亮之前，我把他送到城外，要他永远不要再回来。

分别之前，我扯着他的衣领，踮着脚看着他：“明年我生日的时候，我要知道奇拉格斯的三个小镇上发生了什么。”

“好，”他顿了半天，“每年生日，我都会给你写一封信。”

17.

他说谎了。

第十三封信后，我再也没有收到Hunter的任何消息。

又过了三年，父亲平静的与母亲团聚，我在丽安娜和父亲最信任的御医的陪同下，走上了七大国最华丽的王座。

加冕礼后，我一个人留在空荡荡的大厅。

派去找人的士兵回来了，我站在王座旁，靠着冷冰冰的靠背，背对着士兵问道：“找到了么？”

“陛下……”士兵走到我身后单膝跪下，将手中的信高高举过头顶。

我拿起信，手指颤抖。

信纸太过熟悉，熟悉的以至于我一眼便知道，和Hunter十六年前写给我的那些，是同一时间写出来的。

那是他给我的最后一封信。

十六年前的那晚，在我返回王宫后，Hunter就被父亲抓了起来。

父亲坚信他是司默尔派来诱惑我的奸细，他根本逃不掉。

但父亲允许他在死前为我写了足够多的信，把他要讲的故事，统统讲完。甚至还有些从未发生过的故事，他也靠着想象写了出来，好骗我他一直在七大国流浪，还能有很多很多的故事讲给我听。

反正，他也不是第一次骗我了。

最后这封信，本应该十四年前交给我，父亲以为那时他就会将王位交给我，可谁也没想到那段时间却爆发了战争。父亲舍不得把满是伤痕的国家交给我，一直到战后重建完成，才离开人世。

而这些年的那些信，都是父亲派人送给我的。

虽然……

我一直都知道。

18.

我少女时期的幻想，行李长剑、皮袋酒囊，是七大王国里最浪漫的流浪骑士。

他穿着暗红色的上衣，脚上踩着满是污泥的旧靴子，金色的阳光也会觉得他的金发无比耀眼。

然后他骗了我，在我给那副画像添上五官之前，终结了我的幻想，和我回不去的少女岁月。


End file.
